powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokai Sentai Kyukenger
Yokai Sentai Kyukenger is the third season of Kyledude788's Sentai series. It has elements of Shinkenger, Kakuranger, and Ninninger. This series has samurai and yokai mixed theme. Plot 500 years ago, there were battles between humans and yokai monsters. Yokai were led under by the Yokai Emperor, Yamigoshu. With him assisting the yokais, they've become the most powerful army in Japan. However, 9 yokais are against Yamigoshu. These yokais are known as "The Rebels" and their mission is to get their revenge against Yamigoshu for killing their human friend. During a war, The Rebels created a spell to seal the yokais away and stopping Yamigoshu. Yamigoshu lost his powers but, he's still alive as he becomes a bat. After the war, a princess thanks them for stopping the Yokais as she gives 9 members of The Rebels a special power to stop Yamigoshu and the Yokais if they come back. So, the 9 members went on a journey to find Yamigoshu's remaining power and destroy him. In today's year, Yamigoshu has unsealed the Yokais and began to conquer Japan again. The 9 members of The Rebel heard the news as they're ready to fight. Characters Rangers See article: List of Kyukenger Sacred Beast Squad Yajuninger Allies *Gou Michigawa - A 16-year old boy who looks like the friend of "The Rebels" from the past. *Kirin - A small beast who can transform into a cannon. *Kai Tagami - A human boy who is a friend of the 9 Rebels and was killed by Yamigoshu. His appearance is similar to Gou Michigawa *Kejoro - A longed-hair Yokai and Ryu Tagami's adopted sister. *Daidarabotchi - Mountain Yokai. Creator of the Komainu Beasts. Yokai Elites *Yamigoshu - Emperor of the Yokai. Was currently in bat form in order to find his remaining powers. *Yamihime - Queen of the Yokai and Yamigoshu's wife. *Gashadokuro - 1st Commander of the Yokai. Brutal-type Yokai. **Kuchisake - Gashadokuro's Retrainer and Assassin. *Nuribotoke - 2nd Commander of the Yokai. Creepy-type Yokai. *Nurarihyon - Strategist of the Yokai. Units *Kamaitachi (1) *Azukiarai (2) *Ushigumo (3) Arsenal Transforming Devices *Yokai Seal Individual Weapons *Kyuken Blade *Kirin Cannon *Kaen RyuKen *Kyuubi Fan *Yuki Rapier *Oni Breaker *Tengu Spear *Jorogumo Scythe *Ningyo Bow *Tanuki Slicer *Kapper Blaster Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ✶ team-piloted zord See Article: Zords (Kyukenger) Main *Komainu Gattai DaiMaiken **Ryu Komainu **Kitsune Komainu **Ookami Komainu **Washi Komainu **Shishi Komainu **Kumo Komainu **Same Komainu **Tanuki Komainu **Kame Komainu *Shinsei Gattai DaiSeiOh **Ho-oh Yaju **Seiryuu Yaju **Byakko Yaju **Genbu Yaju *Kyuken Fortress/Yosai Henge DaiKyuken *Orochi Castle *Kyuubi Castle *Yuki Castle *Tengu Castle *Oni Castle *Jorogumo Castle *Ningyo Castle *Tanuki Castle *Kappa Castle Alternative *Yokai Gattai Orochi DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Kyuubi DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Yuki DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Tengu DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Oni DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Jorogumo DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Ningyo DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Tanuki DaiKyuken *Yokai Gattai Kappa DaiKyuken Episodes #Yokai's Awakening (Kyukengers' First Apperance) #The 9 Rebellion Yokai (DaiKyuken debuts) #A Friend Resemblance #The Emperor Has Come Forth (The 9 Castles debut) #The Rebels' Rage (Orochi DaiKyuken debuts) #The Handsome and the Beast (Kyuubi DaiKyuken debuts) #Oni Wrestling (Oni DaiKyuken debuts) #Colder Than Ice (Yuki DaiKyuken debuts) #The Uncomfortable Bond Between The Bird and The Raccoon Dog (Tengu DaiKyuken and Tanuki DaiKyuken debuts) #The 1st Commander of the Yokai, The Skeleton Yokai (Ningyo DaiKyuken debuts) #The Kid from 500 Years Ago (Jorogumo DaiKyuken debuts) #Cucumber Lover (Kappa DaiKyuken debuts) #A Fun Day In The Carnival #Gou's Bullies #Gashadokuro's Restrainer #Hot Summer #Gou's Secret Admirer #The 2nd Commander of the Yokai, The Creeper Yokai #The Four Sacred Beast #Meet The School Rock Band, The Vipers #Awakening of the Yajuninger (Yajuningers' First Appearance) #Controlling the Sacred Beasts (DaiSeiOh debuts) #Kyukenger Vs. Yajuninger #School Talent Show #Weird Yokai #Kejoro Was Kidnapped!! #Kuchisake's Love For The 1st Commander #Kuchisake's Anger (Kuchisake's Defeat) #Yamigoshu's Power Is Coming Back #The Queen of The Yokais #Gashadokuro's Revenge #Heading to the Daibara Mountain #Unsealing the 9 Statue Beasts (The 9 Komainu and DaiMaiken debuts and Gashdokuro's defeat) #Kirin's Depression State #Destiny For The Rebels #Gou Got Attacked!!! #Unforgiving Deal #The Rebels Are Back!! #The Power Of Friendship (Nuribotoke's defeat) #The Princess's Warning #The Rebels' First Christmas #All I Want For Christmas Is You, Friend #The Vipers' Next Stage #Nurarihyon's Ultimate Plan (Nurarihyon's Defeat) #The Emperor Of The Yokais Is Back #Yokai Domination #Fighting For Love (Yamihime's Defeat) #Yamigoshu's Rampage #Last Battle #See You Again, My Friend (Yamigoshu's Defeat) Category:Kyledude788